User talk:Uber Jason
Welcome! Hi Uber Jason -- we're excited to have My Bloody Valentine Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro My Bloody Valentine Wiki Hello im Midnight Moon Spectacle i am a great contributor to the Horror Wikis and we have selected yours to be part of our main group:) I have created character articles and location articles for you but am not going to write the article however i have enlisted a user friend of mine by the name Harry Warden who will probalby over the course of the next few days fix your wiki by supplying a great background to promote the My Bloody Valentine verse, complete the articles i have created and ones you have of course and also provide a new logo whihc shows the pick axe of My Bloody Valentine 3-D coming off the theater screen as your logo. The background code and MediaWiki: Common CSS where you paste the code of the image you would like to use as background is pasted here and a user by the name fingernails did heavy work on the Elm Street, Friday the 13th, Evil Dead, Child's Play and Scream Wikis. He may supply the code for Harry which hell then message you with so you can set it as your background yourself. Love the My Bloody Valentine Wiki:) Midnight Moon Spectacle 13:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC)Midnight Moon SpectacleMidnight Moon Spectacle 13:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) The My Bloody Valentine Wiki Im not quite sure if your the admin on this wiki but if you are like i think you are im here to help. You need a new customized background to promote your wiki cos weve chosen it to be part of the Horror Film Wikia template which takes you to the best horror wikis. If you know a user by the name Fingernails well hes working on a background for you. If your the admin the code for the background along with the link for MediaWiki: Common CSS will be left on your talk page and then you make your background. I've suggested this as the image you will get as you background . Also ive suggested that you replace your current logo of the 1980 video cover with this: